Bone Deep
by XxMidnightMoonxX
Summary: Darkness is all around us, but you never expect it to get so close to home. To consume you so much that you lose sight of it all. some of us are lucky, some of us have a light in the darkness to guide us home. But what happens when the darkness takes that too. You get stranded, and you know, that you'll never get away. (Rate m to be on the safe side)BellxJacob together
1. prologue

_Bone Deep _

The darkness cascaded around me; every turn I made grew darker, colder. Streets empty of even the smallest of life forms, like they could feel the darkness rising beneath them as the moon rose and the tides grew stronger. Power flowing thru the streets, they fed their empty souls, a hunger so strong that it could never be fulfilled. _Just like I could never escape._


	2. Chapter One: House of the Rising Sun

_Chapter One: house of the rising sun _

The day was bright; sun was shining thru the window curtains illuminating even the darkest corners that couldn't be reached. The rain had stopped and the heat warmed every inch of my skin as the day light assaulted my eyes.  
"Bella, are you awake!"  
"Yea dad I'm coming" I yelled as my feet touched the cold floor  
I walked to the desk and snatch my phone from the drawer, 5 missed calls, 3 new messages and 10 unopened text messages. I sighed as I locked the screen. Grabbing my robe I walked down the stairs and the smell of bacon assaulted my senses as I slid onto the stool, mouth drooling as my stomach made its protest clear.

"Damn bells hungry today aren't you?"  
"Shut up Jacob, you eat three times as much as me and you know it." I countered with a grin.  
"I suggest you eat the food in front of you before I decide I don't want to feed you anymore" I said with a chuckle. Jake wrapped his arms around me and laid a kiss on my cheek before sitting down next to me eating like he never heard of food before.

Charlie walked in bare plate in hand egg in his beard.  
"Dad, you have a little something on your face" trying to hide my laughter I pointed to his beard. He blushed as he wiped the remainder of his breakfast off his face.

"So, Bella you hear from Edward?" he asked as he rinsed his plate in the sink, I could see Jacob tense at the sound of his name, his skin slowly starting to vibrate as the wolf in him threatened to break free.

"Uh, yea he called but I still haven't answered" I replied shyly, stuffing my face to avoid the conversation all together.  
"Bella, I think you should at least talk to him, what's the harm in that?" he shrugged.

"Dad I really don't want to talk about it"

"But bel-"I interrupted quickly,  
"No! Dad that's it, he lost the right to talk to me and that's that please just drop it"

He walked away, shaking his head and focused back on the ball game. Jakes skin was still tight but his shaking had stopped. I placed my hand on his arm and felt his body relax.

"Jake-"  
"I know bells, I just I can't stand him not even just for what he is but for what he did to you" I could see the tears start to form as he locked his eyes with mine.

"Jake I love you and I'm not going anywhere" conviction strong in the words that I spoke  
"I know that bells, I just - I feel like he has this spell over you and you know it, I'm just waiting for the day where you'll walk away again" he said with hurt in his voice. The words cut me like a blade against my skin  
"just like I'm waiting for you to imprint?" I mumbled quietly as I looked away. The air was thick with the tension building in the room, I know that I had hit him in a sensitive subject, but right now I didn't care.

"That's not even fair Bella! You know I can't control it, that I don't have a choice!" he shouted in a whisper so Charlie didn't hear.

"Well I do Jacob, and I chose you! Over everything else, over everything I gave up, I did for you because I love you!" tears threaten to fall over the edge as I regained my voice

"and you want to know the messed up part? I'm not even guaranteed a future with you, one day you'll find her your imprint, the one that will become your whole world and I will be stuck here alone all over again. And even after all of that I still chose you!" I yelled at him tears streaming down my face

"Maybe you should remember that the next time that you question my love for you! "

"I'm sorry bells it's just hard" he confessed, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his chest resting his head on mine. The beat of his heart calming my tears like they always do as his warmth cascaded around me breathing in is earthy smell overwhelming my sense in the best ways.  
"I love you Jake"  
"I Love you too bells, always"  
he pulled away from me leaving the warm impression of his kiss on my forehead.  
"I got to go bells, it time for patrols stay out of trouble while I'm gone ok?" I nodded my head and he left a quick passionate kiss on my lips before heading out the door.

I cleared the dishes from the table and headed to my room. 3 more missed messages brightened the screen of my phone.

The animated voice filled my ears  
_  
"You have 6 new messages from Edward Cullen"_ I sighed in defeat as I listened threw them. My mind distracted with the world around me.

"_Bella Listen—"Deleted.  
"Bella please tal—"Deleted.  
"Bella Lov—"Deleted.  
"Bella I'm be—"Deleted.  
"Bella I just—"Deleted.  
_

"_**Bella Its Alice, I know you want nothing to do with my brother or our family but we have a problem, more so you have a problem, the Denali clan, they have declared war on the Quileute tribe for killing Laurent, Bella Jacob and his whole tribe are in danger" **_

The End Of Chapter one:  
Posted: 1/3/2014

Please feel free to review (Good OR Bad)  
Much more to come  
I hope you enjoyed

_Midnight Moon_


	3. Chapter Two: Flaws

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the owner of all characters and copyrights  
AN: The bold and italics in this chapter, are her thoughts.

Chapter Two: Flaws

My head was spinning a million miles a minute, the protected bubble of a world that I had fashioned finally busted. My heart began to skip beats, voices in my head threatened to destroy what little sanity I had left.

The hole I had worked so hard to close came rushing back taking every breath I tried to clutch so I could breathe, drowning in my own sea of emotions my room went dark. Images flooded my mind, screams fell from my lips. My body shook as my fears ripped it apart.

How I could let myself be so naive to think that we could truly live in the presence of peace. So many people had given up so much for me, and here I was bringing danger to their door.

Gathering what Little strength I had I picked myself up off the floor. Grabbing my keys I ran down the stairs and out the door faster than I ever thought possible. The sun was shining behind grey clouds rain falling down like hail, foreshadowing the future that was ahead.  
La Push grew closer and my hole grew bigger the road began to fade in front of me. But I had to stay strong, I had to make it there or they would die without a chance. _**Blood will run.**_

The little red house greeted my eyes but instead of the usual feeling of safety and contempt, I felt sadness and sorrow. My body was cold and rain seeped through my clothes. I entered Jake's house calling his name but no one was home, there were no bikes in the street, no truck in the garage.  
Was I too late? _**They will die**_

I ran to the wood, all rational thoughts behind me.

"JACOB!"  
"EMBRY!"  
"PAUL!"

I ran further into the woods, stumbling over fallen trees. Thunder cracked above me as if the world was as angry and scared as I was in that moment. The ground was so slick with mud my shoes began to stick. But every time I fell I got back up. They had to be warned.  
The trees got thicker as the night grew dark. My voice barely a whisper beneath the roar of thunder above me.

"SAM, JAKE, EMBRY" I yelled my voice cracking at the force. But there was no reply to be heard. No voice that replied. I was alone in the woods like I was doomed to be alone in life.

"SOMEONE PLEASE—hear me" I yelled collapsing to the ground, my body tired and weak. Tears stained my face and my voice was horse. _**Your fault**_

The rain got stronger and the wind got fast, like the world knew that everything was crashing down before me.

"Bella! Where are you?"

"Jacob! please hear me!" I whispered in to the air, the sky spun my head fell to the ground, and everything went black, no sight no sound no senses…_**darkness will fall**_

~~~~~~  
I know this chapter was short but I'm trying to wait for feedback so I can add more.  
So please, please, please Review  
also feel free to ask any questions.


	4. Chapter Three: Speechless

Chapter Three: Speechless

Jacobs P.O.V

Broken. That's the best way to describe how I felt after leaving bells house, she was right. As much as I've told myself over and over that I won't be the one to break her the way she has been broken. It's out of my control. I could go to the shop and look at just one girl, even just a glance and that's it. 

But I know in my heart that I would fight it, make her refuse the imprint, because I don't care what fate says. Bella is the one for me. She makes me a better person she makes me strive harder and prepare to be a better leader she is – flawlessness to me.

_Man I hope bells all right! _

"Stop worrying Jake, she'll be okay!" Seth said appearing besides me. 

"Seth when did you get here?" I asked surprised.

"Phased in a minute ago you didn't hear me?" Seth asked confused

"No I was too deep in though." I replied trying keeping my thoughts low.

"What's wrong man?" concerned running threw his voice as he bumped into my side trying to pry it out of me as we made our way closer to the perimeter.

"Imprinting" I nonchalantly replied

"Ah, so you two had that conversation again, man like I told you jus" Seth replied but I quickly interrupted.

"Shut it Seth!"I ordered barring my teeth.

"Alright alight, want me to run the perimeter with you?" Seth asked dropping his head.

"Yea just keep your thoughts to yourself okay?".

__"Alright, let's go man" Running in the direction of the reservations border as he replied.

"Jake you smell that? " Seth said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Seth calls for Sam! Then catch up with me I'm going to follow the trail" – I yelled as I raced to keep the bloodsuckers trail in sight.

My body darted in the direction of the repulsively sweet smell, my animal instincts kicking into full gear as my body got faster and faster, I could feel my pack brothers were close as are minds linked. There's just something about knowing that you're unstoppable, being able to feel the earth beneath your feet as the rain falls and the lightning cracks as the clouds roar.

"Where's the trail headed Jake" Sam asked as he phased in with the rest of the pack.

"It's heading back toward the rez and it's fresh" I said with urgency in my voice as I raced to reach my fellow pack brothers on the reservation.

"Paul, Jared you two are the closest try and see if you can cut them off "Sam ordered with his alpha command, making the pack shiver with respect and fear.

"Alright boss" Paul and Jared answered as they rain off in the direction of the people we were made to protect.

"Jake I want you t—"Sam ordered but was interrupted by the sound of a voice in the woods.

"JACOB!"  
"EMBRY!"  
"PAUL!"

_Bella? –Jake_

In that moment when I heard her voice the task at hand was no longer important to me. The wolf in me couldn't be stopped. I found myself turning around without commanding my body to do so.

"Jacob! Don't break rank!" Sam barked his order, trying to use alpha command but it was no use.  
**"Bella's in trouble Sam, I have to what if it's a blood sucker "**I replied with pain evident in my words**  
**  
my feet moved even faster then they worry before, what if I was too late. What is she's dead or worse what if she's been bitten. Where are you I can't lose you? Not again.

"SOMEONE PLEASE—hear me"—Bella yelled as her voice faded further into the forest.

I ran thru the break of the wood, searching for the source of her pain but there were no bloodsuckers in sight. I shifted back to my human form and slid on my shorts only to find Bella's body pale and lifeless on the rain soaked ground. Her pulse was weak and her breathing was shallow I scooped her off the ground pulling her tightly into my chest and ran to my house as fast as my feet would allow.  
When I made it back to the house the pack was already there, a look of concern and anger clear on their faces. I laid her gently on the couch and wrapped blankets around her pale form.

"Bella, please I can't lose you not now "I whispered into her ear as tears fell silently down my face wile I waited for her to wake.

I saw that I gained a follower shout out to  
:** X169AJBX**


	5. Chapter Four: Pictures

Chapter Four: Pictures

_Most of us think that when darkness comes it brings peace, that the pain has ended and you're finally free. But In reality it wraps around your body and suffocates you in your fears. Your screams only heard by the monsters in your head, laughing at you as you struggle to break free from their grasp. _

_There is no freedom in the darkness there is only an endless pit of your darkest fears. Blending into the blackness around you, thinking you're safe when you let your guard fall, then they penetrate your soul. That's what's in the darkness. And the worst part is you're alone. _

_Trapped in my own mind fighting for the air my lungs craved, I cried out but could not hear my voice. As if I was trapped in space with no sound. But I was no longer cold, I felt heat on my skin like the sun was shining but couldn't be seen. Afraid to show its face in fear that the darkness would consume it too._

_**Bella **_

a voice, it came as a whisper so soft it couldn't possibly be real. Had the darkness claimed another victim? Was I finally not alone?

_**Bella please just open your eyes**_**  
**  
no, I wasn't alone but that voice came from the outside. The place light could reach.  
I fought and tired to free myself from the prison I was in. Slowly the light was finding its way to my soul, making me stronger, helping me break free. Could it be that my own personal sun had come to save me?

"Jacob" I whispered threw cracked lips.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me?" The fear in his voice made my static body shiver, the smell of his skin assaulting my senses. Slowly my eyes began to open and there was no more darkness. My hand lay upon his face, the roughness of his unshaven hairs prickling my palm.

"Jake?" I spoke hoarsely.

Placing his arm around my torso he pulled me into him, his chest against my back, and the beat of his heart melting my fears.

"Bella, what happened? Why were you in the woods alone?" He asked his words laced with hurt and alarm.

"Alice" I whisper almost inaudible.

"Alice! Was she the one who did this to you?" His body began to shake against me, rage coursing thru his veins.

But I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, how do you tell the one you love that he's going to die?

His face came into focus as he spun me around, locking his chocolate eyes with mine.

"Talk to me!" he yelled furry in his words  
"Bella, you need to listen you are not going to slip away again! "He shook me faintly but it had no result.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you let yourself go Bella! Not this time. "He stood from the seat body trembling as his eyes glazed over my catatonic state. Sighing and shaking his head he stormed to the kitchen, the feeling of something cold shocked my nerves, water cascaded down my face.

"Jake! What the fuck was that for?" I screamed clearing the water from my eyes.

"What do you mean what was that for? Bell I found you nearly dead in the middle of the forest floor" his body vibrated harder as the words flew from his lips.

"I'm done with all of this self pity, you can't; no you won't shut down on me anymore" he locked his eyes with mine, the hairs on my arms starting to rise. He grabbed my arms gently and pulled me up against his chest as his eyes still watching mine.

"You're everything to me, were in this together even if you want us to be or not and I'm not going anywhere" his breath brushing against my face, filling my senses with his sweet sent.

"And I won't let you destroy yourself in front of me" he brushed my hair behind my ear my body instantly reacting to his touch.

"Jake I-"kissing my lips he stop all my thoughts, pulling my body deeper into his chest.

"No excuses Bella, I'm done taking them" his eyes scanning mine for a sense of understanding. No words were spoken in that moment. They weren't needed, the warmth of his body pressed up against mine. My mind clear of any demons trying to linger, he scooped up my legs carrying me to his bed. Laid against him with the beating of his heart and the smell of his skin, I drifted peacefully in to my abyss with my sun by my side to keep the darkness away.

~~~~~~~~

Morning broke, the birds chirped, any memory of the darkness I encountered forgotten. Rolling out of the bed my feet met the soft floor of Jakes bedroom. Posters of motorcycles littered the walls, some replaced with pictures of us. Of our days at the beach, the days before the storm. 

Warm arms wrap around my waist and hot breath tickled my neck. I breathed a sigh of content as his arms tighten around me, giving me strength to say the word that I needed to say.

"Jake, you need to call the pack" a somber look on my face as the words flowed out of my mouth. He looked at me with such clarity and understanding. Nodding his head as he walked out the door the howl of his wolf echoing thru the woods of La Push

I pull on the rest of my clothes, walking thru the bedroom door entering the small walk way to the living room only to look up and see the faces of the La Push pack.

~~~~~~~~  
I Would really appreciate if you would review my chapters or the story itself it really motivates me  
I hope you enjoyed

And thank you to my Followers of this story!  
laugh0ften2012

X169AJBX

Dottyanne


	6. Chapter Five: Crave

Enjoy  
Disclaimer:

Jake: Midnightmoon does not own any of the characters in this story. Excluding the ones she may or may not create.

Me: Thank you now on to the story.

Jake: Oh and the next 10 people to review get a chance to be featured in the story as one of the wolfs imprints

SO REVIEW AWAY

Chapter Five: Crave

The room was no longer filled with warmth. The beat of my heart evident as I tried to swallow down the lump in my throat. Keeping my world from crashing down around me, I can't let myself fall apart, not again not here.

"Jacob said you needed us" Sam said stepping forward, holding his strong gaze with mine.

I took a deep breath, calmed my mind, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. I once again found myself unable to function, the only word I could form escaped softly.

"Listen" the robotic voice filled the room as I tried to stare anywhere but into their eyes.

_**"Bella Its Alice, I know you want nothing to do with my brother or our family but we have a problem, more so you have a problem, the Denali clan, they have declared war on the Quileute tribe for killing Laurent. Bella, Jacob and his whole tribe are in danger" **_

"I'm so sorry" tears fell as my vision blurred. Their bodies shook making the small red house move with the force of their rage. Whispered voices filled the air that was thick with worry. Jacobs's strong arms held me tight against his rumbling chest. Holding together what little I had left.

The pack spoke quickly and the words were harsh.

"What are we going to do Sam?" Jacob asked, fear thick in his voice.

But no one spoke. The air was filled only with the deep breathing of the pack members standing within the room. It's as if they were in there own worlds. Each with a different thought, a different fear they were too afraid to voice. Knowing that if they did, that fear would become true, the threat lingering ahead of us would no longer just be a prospect of the future. It would become a certainty.

"I know what we need to do" I spoke full of regret. 

"We need to call the Cullen's" with those words my heart dropped, the ground beneath me shook like a tremor from an earthquake, and the eyes of the Quileute Pack all aimed at me.

Three things happened all at once, Paul and Jared ran from the house, there howls heard for miles. The rest of the pack started yelling, pointing fingers and protesting their distaste at the idea.

And Jacob, Jacob just stared at me looking thru my eyes into my soul. I could feel what he felt in that very moment, fear, hope and anger. Everyone moved around us in slow motion, the look on his face threatened to break my heart. Because I knew what this meant, that Edward would come back and Jacob would fear that our love wasn't strong enough.

Slowly the world came back into focus and the madness around me made me dizzy, Paul and Jared had rejoined the pack and were sitting, shaking the couch that they sat in.

"Why the Cullen's Bella, after everything they have done to you?" Jacob started

"_Yea bell, why them"  
"Those blood suckers won't get anywhere near you on my watch"  
"you can't just imagine us to be okay with it your family Bella"_

There were so many voice speaking at once, my mind couldn't process what voice belonged to whom.

"Guys, I understand but they know things about them we need to know." I said pain in my heart  
"What if they have gifts like the Cullen's, I don't want this anymore then you do but we have to protect the people of this tribe" my voice shook with clarity.

"I may not be a wolf like any of you, but I care about the people who live here just as much as you" I said toying with the phone in my hand.  
Thinking about the dangers that were soon going to intrude on our safe little sanctuary,

"We have to do this guys, even if you don't agree" the moaned In protest as the words flowed from me. But the look in their eyes told me that they knew what had to be done.

I dialed the too familiar number into my phone. Every time it rang was a second I wished he wouldn't answer; my family was watching me closely, looking for any sign of pain or regression to who I was the night in the woods. But I was lost in my own world. Was I ready for him to hear my voice? Was I ready to see his face? Maybe Jacob was right. Maybe I can't handle this, maybe I should-

_Bella?! _

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter  
Thank you immensely to the people who reviewed  
you made me strive harder to finish this chapter.

Please review. I have the next chapter ready. But I need some encourage ment to post it so REVIEW away. Good or bad


	7. Chapter Six: Unfaithful

Disclamer:

Paul: Midnight moon does not own anything but the characters she may or may not create. Everything else belongs to the original writer of the twilight stories.

Me : I also own you ;)

Chapter 6: unfaithful

His voice sent chills down my spine. Every nerve in my body reacting in ways that my mind had forgotten. The all too familiar tug on my chest, threatening to break me open at the seams. The world around me seemed to slow as if his voice alone controlled time. Emotions trying to resurface from the depths at which they were buried.

I could hear my name being called but my brain wouldn't register the words needed for my voice to function.

"E-dward" my voice trembled his name.

"Bella love! I'm so glad that you called. I can finally get you away from that mangy mu-"I cut him off abruptly.

"Stop Edward! I didn't call you so I could listen on about how much you hate the Quileute pack" I paused to take a breath.

"I called because we need your help, I got Alice's message. And we all need to talk" the pack was watching me with careful eyes. The tension in the air was so thick you could feel it wrap around your skin.

"Shall we meet at the treaty line tonight love?" Edward asked as Jacob growled. I looked at the pack for conformation, their heads nodding simultaneously.

"Tonight will be fine, and Edward?"

"Yes my love" he replied quickly

"Stop calling me love, I'm not yours anymore" I said softly as I ended the call, numerous growls emitting from the men in the room. 

The feeling in the room was something that I couldn't describe. All the fears that we have just awakening as things get closer to coming together. We had all been happy for so long, so free from all the troubles of the mystical world around us. As if for once in our unordinary lives we were actually normal. Like danger wasn't actually lingering directly around the corner.

Jacob was staring at me as if I would break any minute, like a fine china doll made of porcelain. I couldn't blame him though, not this time, not as I felt myself crack under the weight of the world that surrounded me. Not as I felt the earth shift from under my feet only to leave me falling on my face.

He had the right idea to be worried about me, so fragile and weak. Never able to handle the truth even If I discovered it myself. But this time I would prove them wrong, I would should them that I could handle myself. No longer would I be Bella the "Fragile little human".

The rest of the day passed in silence. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own thoughts for words to be spoken out loud. Our reality was coming crashing down around us. And not one of us knew how to stop it. Many of the pack members had left to spend their time with their loved ones. Not knowing how much danger we may actually be in.

Jacob sat beside me, the couch moving with the force of his body's vibrations. I laid my hand on his thigh and his shaking came to a stop. Calming his nerves if only momentarily.

"Bella, I don't want you to come" Jacob whispered.

I could feel his body tense, waiting for the reaction I knew he was sure would come. Taking a deep breath I turn so see his face laced with worry, concern, and love.

"May I ask why not" I questioned With nothing but clarity in my voice as I locked my eyes with his.

"I just, I feel like it's not safe"

"Not safe!" I yelled as my anger started to rise.

"That's complete bullshit and you know it, I've slept in the same house as the Cullen's, and I'm still here so what's the real issue Jacob, what are you not telling me?

Jacob let out a sigh of frustration, cracking his neck as if the sound itself relieved his stress. My eyes watched his every move; waiting for a response I felt would never come. He was procrastinating, bowing his head between his knees as if he could hide from the confrontation.

"Look, Bella I just, I'm worried—I'm worried that when you see Edward and his family you're going to go running back into their arms, I feel that you're going to see his face and all these emotions are going to coming running back, and I'm not prepared for that"

"Jacob I love you, and I think it's about time that you realized that you're the one I want, I don't need him anymore. You're my sun and I'm going to that meeting, that's final" I said as I got up and walked into the room I had become so familiar with. My comfort place.

Time seemed to move so slow as I laid in Jacobs bed staring at the walls, the sun began to set and the breeze from the window was cool on my skin.

"Bella?"  
I heard Jacobs voice call me from the front of the little red house, untangling the sheets from my feet I made my way to Jacob

tension still in the air from our conversation.  
"Its time to go Bells" Jacob said as he tired his shirt around his ankle. Walking out of the house my hairs rose from the cool night air. Jacob slid behind the brush just in front to the woods and out emerged a giant rusket wolf. Jacobs's wolf kneeled before me so I could crawl on his back. I laced my hands into his soft fur, gripping tight enough to hold on so I wouldn't fall. I rubbed right behind his ear, and the woods around me became a blur of dark greens and browns.

-

Okay here is the chapter, I'm working on the other one as you read this so please review.  
~3  
Midnight moon


	8. Chapter Seven: Skinny Love

Chapter Seven: Skinny love

I let the world around me distract my thoughts, taking me to another place, another time. When the sun was as bright like the contrast of Jacobs smile on his rusket skin, when his warmth incased me, making me feel stronger and whole

But today the world was cold and unforgiving, as if Jack Frost himself was nipping at you beneath your skin, trying to freeze you from your core. Branches snapped under the weight of footsteps and I turned my head to see the rest of the pack making their way to Jacob and I.

Their heads all snapped in one direction, like they were all controlled by the same puppeteer string. I could see their skin crawl as the Cullen's came into view. My heart began to race as I scanned the crowed of pale faces before me. So beautiful in their own ways, I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes connected with his. So many feelings were around me in that moment, my heart was threatening to break through my chest.

But as quick as they came, the feeling was gone. No longer was I staring into the eyes of Edward Cullen, the man that I loved. I was staring into the eyes of Edward Cullen, the man that had broken my heart one too many times, Edward Cullen, the man that manipulated me into his precious china doll. The man that never let me truly be myself.

It was in the moment, that I realized it was never him that I loved. It was the thought of having something endless and unbreakable even by time itself.

I looked over at Jacob; his eyes fixed on me this whole time and couldn't hold back the smile that illuminated my face on this dark day. I walked to his side, sliding my hand into his.

"Pleasure to see you Bella, though I wish It were under better circumstances" Carlisle's words broke me out of my trance.

"Same to you Carlisle" I replied as I sunk deeper into Jacobs's warmth.

Sam stepped forward, just before the treaty line, shaking Carlisle's hand before addressing the problem at hand.

"I believe we should be getting on with business as planned, I don't know if you're aware, but we have been informed that there are friends of yours trying to kill us?"

"I'm very much aware Sam, and I was hoping that we could come up with some type of—friendly agreement on how to deal with the Denali coven" Carlisle stated more then asked as if we had no choice but to be friendly toward the threat looming above us.

"as much as Bella respects your family Carlisle, any threat against me, my pack, or our people isn't going to be handle lightly" Sam all but growled at him

"well you see Sam, the Denali's are very close friends of ours, and I'm sure that once we all sit and work it out they can leave in peace, I know you wouldn't want innocent blood on your hands"

"their hardly innocent Carlisle, and I'll be damned if I sit here and watch my tribe be slaughtered" Jakes body started to vibrate as the tension grew thicker. I scanned the seven faces of the Cullen's in front of me, all void of any emotion, except for Alice.

I stepped away from Jacob, getting as close to the treaty line as I could without stepping through the invisible wall that separated us all.

"Alice, what are you keeping from us" I asked in an assertive tone, I could feel all their eyes on me. Jacob reached out to grab me but I stepped out of reach.

Alice shifted her eyes toward the ground, and guilt was evident on the faces in front of me.

"Alice I know you're keeping something from us, either you speak up now, or Sam and the rest of his pack will be forced to see your family as a threat too, and we both know you don't want that"

Everyone looked at me as if I had started speaking in tongues; unclear of why or how I could make a threat against the Cullen's that I loved so much.

But even with all of the respect that I had for the Cullen's, I realized what it meant to be a true family. And mine was standing behind me, protecting me every step of the way.

Alice looked toward jasper, as is asking for encouragement and began to speak.

"The Denali coven doesn't want to sit and talk, I've looked at every possible outcome that would or possibly could occur to stop a fight from happening, but all they crave is revenge Bella. They want your blood, and they want the blood of the pack too. There will be no talking reason to them." Carlisle looked as of Alice had broken their trust. Like she had just told the whole world that she was a blood sucking vampire

"Carlisle—why didn't you tell us about this from the start?" I asked disappointment in my voice.

"We—I only wanted what was best Bella, I'm sorry to say but if it comes to a fight, I can't guarantee that we will be there to help you"

his words felt like a slap in the face, the words just wouldn't register in my mind. The Cullen's had promised that no matter what they would keep me safe from danger. And in that moment I realized that it's not them being a vampire that makes them dangerous. It's the fact that no matter how close you may think they are to you, unless you are one of them, you will never be worth saving.

"When are they coming Alice? I locked my eyes onto hers. She looked uneasy.

"From what I can tell, 2 weeks—but they're not going to make this easy, they're going to attack when you don't see it coming"

Jacobs wrapped his strong around my slender waist, pulling me into his chest, trying to keep me safe from an invisible monster.

Sam stared into the eyes of Carlisle, anger radiating off his body like heat. The entire pack made the earth shake beneath our feet. As if the whole world was going to fall from beneath us.

"Thank you Alice, for your help and your honesty, I don't believe we will be hearing from any of you any time soon but know this—if anything that you have just told us turns out to be a lie, and our tribe is harmed because of it, you can consider this treaty of ours expired."

Carlisle nodded his head and then they were gone before I had the chance to blink, I turned around to a rusket wolf kneeling behind me and climbed on to its back, Letting the tress around me once again distract my mind from the reality that I was refusing to face.

REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEE!  
I need encouragement and I have so many good ideas you don't even know, can you say…Major plot twist!


End file.
